The Mini Pool Party!
by Zac-Nessalover
Summary: Hal,Satine,Sadie,and Ben all spend quality time in the pool,playing chicken and stuff like that!
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Naturally Sadie we just own Satine!

(Hal on Phone with Satine)

Hal:"Yeah...My dad just bought a new in ground pool,And they are instaling it today and tomorrow,So on Friday do you wanna come over and swim?"

Satine:"Ok um...No I don't want to!"

Hal:"BUT WHY?!?I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME?"

Satine:"Hal I am just kidding!Of course I will!"

Hal:"Oh ok for a second I though you really didn't want to come over!...Hold on let me ask my Mom and Dad!"

(Hal asking his parents)

Hal:''Hey Mom,Dad can Satine come over on friday and swim in our new pool?It's been a month since...you know what happened!Smiles,PLEASE!"

Sadie:"No!Ben is surpost to come over and swim on Friday,I don't want to swim with Hal!That's just gross!"

Mrs.Hawthorne:"Well you two can just combinded your little dates and make it alittle mini pool party oh that would be great fun!"

Sadie & Hal:''MINI POOL PARTY?!?"

Mr.Hawthorne:"Oh yeah that would be a great idea so then I will know that none of you will do anything...That your not surpost to!Unless you would rather have me shaperone it instead!"

Sadie & Hal:"NO!"

Hal:Yeah a mini pool party sounds wonderful!Don't you think sadie?"

Sadie:What?...oh yeah a mini pool party sounds like BIG fun!"

(Satine screams)

Satine:"HELLO?HAL?ARE YOU THERE?"

Hal:"Oh yeah sorry,ok yeah my mom and dad said that Ben has to come over too!To have a Mocking voicemini pool party!"

Satine:"Oh ok that sounds like fun!"

Hal:"Ok well yeah sadie has to call Ben so talk to you later babe!Bye!

Satine:"Ok can't wait see you friday Honey!Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Previous chapter

(Satine:"Ok can't wait until friday honey bye!")

(Hal licks the phone and then hands it to Sadie)

Sadie:"OH HAL THAT'S DISGUSTING!You know what I am just going to get my own phone!"

(Sadie calls Ben)

Ben:"Hello?Harrison residence"

Sadie:"Hey Ben!I was just calling to tell you that Hal and Satine are going to be there too!"

Ben:"why?"

Sadie:"Well because my parents don't want what happened to happen again!"

Ben:"Well Hal and Satine were there when that all happened!All I did was kiss you!...Well I was also laying on you when your parents came in but,It was all Hal's fault because he pushed me down the stairs and hurt my foot!...By the way my foot still hurts!"

Sadie:"Well yeah but it's either Hal and Satine or my Dad!"

Ben:"Hal and Satine is great so what time do I come over?"

Sadie:"um...I guess whenever you want!"

Ben:"Ok sounds good see you later Red!"

Sadie:"Bye!"

(Friday)

(Hal and Sadie are sitting on the couch watching t.v.And Mr.Hawthorne is staring at them!)

Hal:"Um...Dad?"

Mr.Hawthorne:"Yes Son?"

Hal:"Don't you and mom have to go do something...far away from this house?"

Mr.Hawthorne:"Yeah we are just waiting for your guests to get here and then we are going to tell you guys the rules."

Hal:"It was all Sadie's fault last time,"

Sadie:"No, it wasn't, you are the one who pushed Ben down the stairs!"

Hal:"No he tripped me!"

Sadie:"Whatever Hal!"

(Doorbell)

Hal:"I GOT IT!"

(Hal jumps over the couch and falls on the floor!)

Hal:"OUCH!"

Mr.Hawthorne:"TOUCH DOWN!"

(Hal opens the door!)

Hal:"SADIE IT'S BENJAMIN HARRISON!"

Sadie:"HAL SHUT UP!I'm coming!"

Hal:"Well hurry up it's killing me to hold open the door!...AWWW I'm dying!"

Ben:"So yeah your dying huh?Well it was nice knowing you man!Can I have your stuff?"

Hal:"NO!"

Sadie:"Oh hi Ben!"

(Ben kisses Sadie on the cheek!)

Hal:"Mom their doing it again!"


	3. Chapter 3

Previous chapter (Ben kisses Sadie on the cheek Hal:"mom their doing it again!)

Mrs.H:"Well tell them to knock it off!"

Hal:"Mom says to knock it off!"

Sadie:"Hal we heard her!"

Hal:"Oh...Well then just sit down on the couch or something."

(Hal looks outside for Satine)

Hal:"Man I love her and all but Satine is slow Whining voiceI wanna kiss her!"

(Satine walks in behind him)

Satine:"Well I wanna kiss you too baby!"

Hal:"Aww!Well you just gave me alittle bit of a heart attack!"

Satine:"Oh I'm sorry."

(Satine kisses Hal)

Hal:"Ooooh!That felt so good I was dying without those gorgeous lips!"

Satine:"Hey!what about the rest of me?"

Hal:"Well yeah I deffintily miss all of you!"

Satine:"Aww!I love you honey bear!"

Hal:"I love you too snuggle muffin!"

(Ben & Sadie look each other and make gagging noises!)

Sadie:"Eww!gross Hal your disgusting!"

Hal:"Shut up Sadie you and Ben were laying on each other kissing last month so don't talk to me about gross you two sicko's,So Satine are you ready to go swimming?"

Satine:"No not yet I have to change into my bikini!"

Hal:"Oh ok well go up the stairs and to the right you can't miss it!"

Satine:"Ok thanks Baby I'll be right back!"

Sadie:"Wow I have never seen Hal so happy he must really love her!"

Ben:"Yeah he looks all glowly or something like that!"

Sadie:"All glowy Ben?Ok"

Satine:"Sadie can you come help me with something please?"

Sadie:"Sure coming!"

(Sadie goes up stairs)

Mr.H:"Ok now that the girls are up stairs we can have a little chat man to Ben and Hal!"

Hal:"Ok um...Dad I am a man!"

Mr.H:"Ok yeah Hal the true Hawthorne men never and I mean never forget a sandwich!"

Hal:"Hey that was one time and I went back for it!"

(Sadie comes down stairs)

Hal:"Aww!Sadie put some clothes on!"

Sadie:"Hal I am wearing clothes I am wearing my bathing suit and a skirt!"

Mr.H:"Um...Sadie darling you are wearing a bikini,where did you get that?"

Sadie:"Mom bought it for me!"

Mr.H:"JEAN!Oue little girl is wearinga bikini in front of testastironing boys!Sadie go back up stairs and help Satine or something I need to talk to Ben and Hal!And put some clothes on please!"

Sadie:"Um...Ok Dad!"

(sadie goes up stairs)

Mr.H:"Ok these are the rules that you 4 will follow as followed:

-No touching

-No kissing

-No hand holding

-No grabbing

-No looking excessively

-No tripping...Ben!Even thought that was kinda funny!

And nothing else and I think you two know what I'm talking about!...Hal!"

Hal:"Hey why don't you talk to Ben he was laying on top of Sadie!"

Ben:"Oh yeah I know I am going to die now!"


	4. Chapter 4

Previous chapter (Ben:"Oh yeah I'm gonna die now!")

Hal:"DAD!Do you really think we are going to do that?"

Mr.H:"um...YES!Because you are teen guys I was you once I know how the young man's brain works it is always fixed on one thing!"

Ben:"Ok Mr.H to much information!"

(Mr.H. goes up stairs to get ready to go)

(Sadie comes down stairs)

Sadie:"Ok is this better Dad?...And your not down here anymore!"

(Satine comes down stairs,Ben and Hal's jaws drop and they are starring at her)

Hal:"Wow!You look amazing!"

Satine:"thanks!Kisses Hal on the lipsDo you like my new bikini?"

Hal:"Heck yes I do I love it!"

(Ben whispers to Hal)

Ben:"Wow she really grew up since we were 5!

Hal:"WHAT?Are you looking at my girlfriend?"

Ben:"Hal I wasn't looking at your girlfriend I have your sister!"

Hal:"Yes you were...So stop it!"

(Hal pushes Ben over the back of the couch)

(Mr.H. comes in)

Mr.H:"Hal what did I tell you boys?"

Both:"Not to trip or push or punch or kick or spit or lick!"

Hal:"Well Ben was practicly undressing Satine with his eyes!And she is already barely wearing anything!"

Ben:"Hal if I was gonna undress anyone with my eyes it would be Sa...Oh Nervous laughI forgot you were in the room Mr.H. hi!how ya doing?"

Satine:"Hal stop being jealous because I don't like Ben and he doesn't like me and we are just friends!"

Mr.H:"Hal you...Oh i just can't deal with you guys anymore why did we have to have our kids so close in age?"

Mrs.H:"Walter remember it was cold outside and we put on a fire and Hal was asleep!..."

Ben:"Aww!That's how Sadie was bor...Oh you nasties!SADIE QUICK WASH MY BRAIN!"

Mr.H:"Hey we were married!"

Hal:"So if Satine and me got married then we could...Never mind"

Mr.H:"Yeah you better take that back!"

Ben:"Ok man truse?"

Hal:"Yeah I guess!"

(They both shake hands)

(Mr.&Mrs.Hawthorne leave)

(Ben gives Sadie a piggy back ride to the pool)

Hal:"TO THE POOL!"

Ben:''Ok Hal we are going to the pool!I'm like 2 feet away from it!"

(30 minutes later theres a knock on the door)

Hal:"I got it!"

(Hal answers the door dripping wet in his Bathing suit!)

Mallory:"Hi!Hal!Were you just swimming in your bathing suit?!?"

Hal:"Hi Mallory yeah I was!"

Mallory:"Are you swimming alone?Can I join you?!"

Hal:"Um..."

Mallory:"I have my bathing suit on already!"


	5. Chapter 5

Previous chapter (Mallory:"I am already wearing my bathing suit!")

Hal:"Um...No We are having a little get together with Sadie,Ben,Me,and my Satine my girlfriend!"

Mallory:"What?!?You have a girlfriend?So you don't like me?"

Hal:"Um...I never have liked you."

Mallory:"Well I am going to get revenge Hal Hawthorne you just wait and see!"

Hal:"Um...That's nice bye."

(Hal shuts the door)

(Mallory calls Arden)

Mallory:"Um...Hi Arden this is Mallory you most likely don't know me but Hal and Sadie are having a party and Ben is going to be there so call all of your friends ok!"

Arden:"Um...Ok!I will if Ben is going to be there!Bye!"

Mallory:"Bye!"

(And hour later theres a knock on the door)

Ben:"I'll get it"(Ben answers the door)

Arden:"Hi Benjamin!so you actually came to Hawthorne's party!"

Ben:"What party?It's just me,Sadie,Satine,and Hal swimming that's all!"

(Ben slams the door and goes back to the pool)

Ben:"Sadie we have a problem there is 50 people and Arden at the door talking about a party!"

Hal:"wait 50 people plus Arden wouldn't that make 51?"

Ben:"No because Arden is not human!"

Sadie:"OMG!Ben that was hilarious!"

Hal:"Ok Ben come with me so you can figure out what's going on!"

Ben:"wait why do I have to figure it out?What are you gonna do then?"

Hal:"I am gonna stand there and look drop dead gorgeous of course!"

Ben:"OH MY GOSH HAL!You have Satine how many more girls do you need?"

Hal:"None I just want to hear them scream and then I will tell them that I have a girlfriend that I am madly in love with!"

Ban:"Ok whatever Hal"

Hal:"Arden why are you guys here and who said this is a party?"

Arden:"Mallory did!"

Hal:"That girl is evil!"

Ben:"Hal what did you do to make that girl so mad?"

Hal:"Oh I just told her that I had a girlfriend."

Ben:"Hal oh my gosh that was real smart let me tell you."

Arden:"Anyway!Let us through we have a party to get started with."

Hal:"No!Because this is my house and are not having your party here so be gone!"

Arden:"Hey Hal!One of my friends works at subway and he can make really good sandwiches!And he is here with us!"

Hal:"To the kitchen!"

Ben:"No Hal!I don't want to get in trouble by your dad again!"

Hal:"Oh come on man my parents aren't here,a guy from Subway is,the people come in and shake their groove things alittle and then they leave,We clean up and then we are all good!How bad could that be?"

(One hour later the house is completely trashed)

Hal:"OH MAN WE HAVE TO GET EVERYONE TO LEAVE NOW!"

Ben:"Oh yeah Hal shake their groove things alright!Oh wait Igot just the thing Sadie come here!"

Sadie:"What?"

Ben:"Hey Arden look!"

(Ben kisses Sadie)

Arden:"WHAT?"


	6. Chapter 6

(Previous Chapter, Arden screams "WHAT!?!")

(Arden gets steamed and storms out, everyone follows Arden)

Hal: "Wow, Ben your hideous looks really do clear a room!"

Ben: mocking laugh "HA HA Hal, very funny."

Hal: "thanks, now we really need to clean up!"

Hal: "Ben, Sadie, you two clean down here, and Satine and I will clean upstairs."

Sadie and Ben: "Ok"

(Hal and Satine go upstairs)

Hal: " Ok Satine, I think we should clean my parents room first."

Satine: "Ok, sure."

(Meanwhile, downstairs)

Ben: "So...this is kinda like we are married and cleaning up our own house."

Sadie: "Yeah, kinda. smiles and blushes

Ben: "So...do you wanna ditch cleaning and makeout?"

Sadie: "Well, we really need to clean up or I'll get in alot of trouble and we'll never get to see each other again."

Ben: "Come on Red, be a rebel for once."

Sadie: "Well...I don't know..."

Ben: "I know! We can makeout for like, thirty minutes and then we can clean up."

Sadie: "Alright, I guess that would be ok."

(Ben and Sadie start makingout on the couch)

(Back upstairs)

Hal: "Ok, I'm done cleaning the bathroom."

(Hal looks at Satine, she is asleep on his parents bed)

Hal: "She's got the right idea, I think I'm just gonna take a little nap and then we can clean up."

(Thirty minuets later, Mr. & Mrs. H. come home)

Mr. H: " HAL, SADIE, WHAT IN THE WORLD HAP...SADIE HAWTHORNE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOUNG LADY!?!

Sadie: "Oh dad, I can explain...it was all Hal's fault!"

Mr. H: "WHERE IS HAL!?!"

Ben: "They went upstairs to clean up..."

(Everyone goes upstairs to find Hal and Satine asleep on the bed)

Mr. H: "HAL HAWTHORNE! (Hal rolls off the bed) I can not believe what I am seeing! Ben and Sadie broke

my rules and so did you,I AM FURIOUS WITH YOU YOUNG MAN!I told you and Ben both to expecially not to do that,And you go and do it ANYWAY!!!"

Hal:"No Dad I swear to you on my life we didn't do anything,We were swimming all day and we got tired and then came and then Arden showed up with a bunch of people and started having a party and trashed the place so we were cleaning up and Satine fell asleep and then I fell asleep...That's all I swear,I haven't even taken my swim suit off all day even to pee!"

Sadie:"Eww!Hal that's gross!"

Mr.H:"Sadie,Ben,Jean go down stairs I need to talk to Hal and Satine...ALONE!"

Ben:"It's been nice knowing you man...you too Satine!"

Mr.H:"Ok Hal,Satine I know you two are young and in love but you two have so much going for you"

Hal:"Dad for the last time I am telling you WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!Ok Gosh!I know I have thought about it alot but I haven't ever done that because I am waiting until after I get married to the women that I love."

Mr.H:"Ok well then why were you two under the covers and she was unclothed?"

Hal:"She is not naked dad she just took the strap off of her bikini because she said that it was hurting her,Satine stand up!"

(Satine stands up to reveal that she is still wearing her bikini)

Mr.H:"Well...I can see that I have made a mistake and I am very sorry!"

Hal:"It's ok I forgive you man,I love you dad!"

Satine:"Yeah I forgive you as well Mr.Hawthorne It's just alittle harmless misunderstanding!I am so sorry that we fell alseep on your bed though.And also just to let you know Mallory is the one who invited all those people over because Hal told her that he has a girlfriend and she got mad and called Arden and that is when everything exploded!And then when we came up here to clean up since we were really tired we kinda passed out and that is what happened!"

Mr.H:"Oh ok I get it now!Well I am sorry once again and I guess I will let you two finish cleaning up so um...Yeah just don't let it happen again please!"

Hal:"Ok dad we will finish cleaning up and we won't let it happen again we promise!"

(2 1/2 hours later)

(Ben kisses Sadie goodnight and Hal walks Satine home)

Hal:"Bye baby!I love you!I am so sorry about tonight,ok yeah I don't want to do that right now anyway until I find that right person and get married!And I think I might have an Idea on who that person is but I'm still not ready to get married yet!"

Satine:"Same here about everything!Well I better go in I love you Hal!"

Hal:"I love you too Satine!"

(Hal kisses Satine goodnight and walks back home)

The End!

this is all happening on friday ok just to let everyone know and also Cheyenne wrote this whole story but the next story we both are going to write it so there will be more Ben and Sadie parts,We should have another story started either tonight or tomorrow night!thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
